1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code judging apparatus and a cord judging method, a record medium judging apparatus and a record medium judging method, and an information recording apparatus and an information recording method. More particularly it relates to a code judging apparatus for and a code judging method of judging a presence or absence of an information code including at least identification information to individually identify a writable record medium. It also relates to a record medium judging apparatus, which includes the code judging apparatus, for judging a type of the writable record medium or the like, and a record medium judging method, which includes the code judging method, of judging a type of the writable record medium or the like. It further relates to an information recording apparatus, which includes the record medium judging apparatus, for recording information onto the writable record medium, and an information recording method, which includes the record medium judging method, of recording information onto the writable record medium and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called DVD having a record capacity higher by several times than that of a conventional CD (Compact Disc) has been generalized. Moreover, a so-called DVD-RW (DVD-Re-recordable) is manufactured as a DVD, which has a record format substantially equal to that of a DVD-ROM (DVD-Read Only) dedicated to a reading out operation and enables record information to be re-written at a plurality of times.
Here, since the DVD-RW has the record format substantially equal to that of the DVD-ROM as mentioned above, a DVD player for the DVD-ROM, which is being generalized, can reproduce the information recorded thereon. Hence, the DVD-RW is expected to be widely generalized in future as a rewritable DVD having a high universality.
On the other hand, in order to generalize such a rewritable DVD, it may be necessary to protect the record information recorded thereon, from the viewpoint of a copyright.
As an effective method of protecting the record information from the viewpoint of the copyright, a following method may be considered. Namely, identification information for identifying the DVD-RWs one by one from each other, is recorded onto each DVD-RW on which record information is not recorded yet. Then, the identification information is read out in advance when recording the record information onto the DVD-RW. Then the record information is recorded onto the DVD-RW after performing a copyright protection process with respect to the record information, by use of the read out information. According to this method, it is possible to perform the copyright protection process, which is different for each DVD-RW, with respect to the record information prior to the recording. Thus, the record information can be effectively protected, from the viewpoint of the copyright.
On one hand, the protection of the record information from the viewpoint of the copyright is not always necessary for all the record information. There may be a case that the protection from the viewpoint of the copyright is not necessary for a certain kind of record information. In this case, it is not necessary to preliminarily record the identification information on the non-recorded DVD-RW.
Therefore, in case of the DVD-RW currently being manufactured, it is prescribed on a standard that the preliminary recording of the identification information on the non-recorded DVD-RW is not essential but is optional.
On the other hand, in case of preliminarily recording the identification information onto the DVD-RW, a record position may be in one portion of an area where the record information is recorded (hereafter, which is merely referred to as a xe2x80x9cdata areaxe2x80x9d) together with the record information.
However, if the identification information is recorded in the data area, the original record information and the identification information, which is significantly different from the record information in manner and performance, are mixed in the data area. As a result, this mixture of the record information and the identification information gives a bad influence onto an operation of a so-called tracking servo control system, a so-called focus servo control system or a so-called spindle servo control system. That is, this has a problem that each servo control system may be abnormally operated at a switching position between the record information and the identification information.
Thus, when the identification information is necessary, it is desirable to preliminarily record the identification information in an area different from the data area on the DVD-RW.
When the record information is actually recorded onto the DVD-RW, it is necessary to surely judge a presence or absence of the identification information and then record the record information in accordance with a record manner that is different depending upon the judgment result. That is, if the identification information is recorded on the DVD-RW, the record information is recorded after the above copyright protection process different for each DVD-RW is performed with respect to the record information by using the identification information. On the other hand, if the record information is not recorded on the DVD-RW, the protecting process is not performed, and the record information is recorded as it is.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above mentioned problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide: a code judging apparatus and a code judging method, which can surely judge a presence or absence of identification information supposed to be recorded in an area other than a data area and can make the judged result reflected to a later recording process; a record medium judging apparatus including the code judging apparatus and a record medium judging method including the code judging method, which can judge a type of a writable record medium such as a DVD-RW and the like (e.g., which can judge whether it is a writable record medium of one type to which the record information is recorded after an execution of a copyright protection process or a writable record medium of another type to which the record information is recorded without the execution of the protecting process); and an information recording apparatus including the record medium judging apparatus and an information recording method including the record medium judging method, which can record the record information onto the writable record medium.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a code judging apparatus provided with: a detecting device, such as an optical pickup or the like, for optically detecting an information code including at least identification information to individually identify a writable record medium, such as a DVD-RW or the like, in which record information can be written, from the writable record medium to thereby output an output signal; a moving device, such as a system controller or the like, for moving the detecting device onto a set area, which is an area on the writable record medium where the information code is supposed to be recorded; and a judging device, such as a system controller or the like, for judging whether or not the information code is recorded on the writable record medium, in accordance with the output signal outputted from the detecting device moved on the set area.
According to the code judging apparatus of the present invention, it is judged whether or not the information code is recorded, in accordance with the output signal, which is outputted from the detecting device when it is moved on the set area. Thus, it is possible to reflect the result of the judgment as for whether or not the information code is recorded, to a process or processes after that.
Thus, for example, it is possible to surely carry out the process of recording the record information onto the writable record medium and the like after the execution of the reproduction control process using the different identification information for each writable record medium.
In one aspect of the code judging apparatus of the present invention, the judging device is provided with a binary-coding device for converting the output signal into a binary value and outputting a binary-coded signal, and the judging device judges that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium if an edge interval, which is an interval of a switching timing between binary values of the outputted binary-coded signal, is within a preset range of the edge interval corresponding to only the information code.
According to this aspect, since it is judged whether or not the information code is recorded depending upon whether or not the edge interval of the binary-coded signal is within the preset range of the edge interval corresponding to only the information code, it is possible to surely detect the presence or absence of the information code.
In another aspect of the code judging apparatus of the present invention, the judging device is provided with: a first judging device for judging whether or not an output level of the output signal is changed across a preset standard level; a binary-coding device for converting the output signal into a binary value and outputting a binary-coded signal; and a second judging device for judging whether or not an edge interval, which is an interval of a switching timing between binary values of the outputted binary-coded signal, is within an identification interval range preset so as to include the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the record information code. The judging device judges that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium if a result judged by the first judging device indicates that the output level is changed across the standard level and if a result judged by the second judging device does not indicate that the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the information code is within the identification interval range.
According to this aspect, since the presence or absence of the information code is judged in accordance with the edge interval of the binary-coded signal as well as the output level of the output signal, it is possible to surely detect the presence or absence of the information code.
In this aspect, the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the record information may be within a range, which is equal to or greater than 3 times of a preset standard clock cycle and is equal to or less than 14 times of the standard clock cycle, and the identification interval range may be longer than 2 times of the standard clock cycle and is shorter than 20 times of the standard clock cycle.
By constituting in this manner, it is possible to surely detect the absence or presence of the information code while restraining a harmful influence of a noise or the like.
In another aspect of the code judging apparatus of the present invention, the code judging apparatus is further provided with a decoding device, such as a BCA (Burst Cutting Area) data decoder or the like, for decoding the information code. Even if the judging device judges that the information code is not recorded on the writable record medium, if the information code is decoded by the decoding device, it is judged that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium.
According to this aspect, even if it is erroneously judged by the judging device that the information code is not recorded, if the information code is actually decoded, it is judged that the information code is certainly recorded on the writable record medium. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the process using the information code, which is to be executed, from being not executed.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a record medium judging apparatus for judging whether a record medium is (i) a writable record medium on which an information code including at least identification information to individually identify the writable record medium is recorded, (ii) a writable record medium on which the information code is not recorded or (iii) a readable record medium on which record information is recorded in a read only manner. The record medium judging apparatus is provided with (a) the above described code judging apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), (b) a readable record medium judging device, such as a system controller or the like, for judging whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium, on the basis of the output signal which is obtained by detecting the record information, and (c) a type judging device, such as a system controller or the like, for (i) judging that the record medium is the writable record medium, on which the information code is recorded, if the code judging device judges that the information code is recorded, and (ii) judging that the record medium is the writable record medium, on which the information code is not recorded, if the code judging device judges that the information code is not recorded.
According to the record medium judging apparatus of the present invention, it is judged whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium, in accordance with the output signal, which is obtained by detecting the record information, and also the type of the writable record medium is judged depending upon the presence or absence of the information code. Thus, it is possible to reflect the result of the judgment as for the type of the record medium, to a process or processes after that.
In one aspect of the record medium judging apparatus of the present invention, record control information to control an operation of recording the record information is recorded in advance on the writable record medium by wobbling information track, and the readable record medium judging device judges that the record medium is the readable record medium if the wobbled information track is not detected on the record medium.
According to this aspect, since it is judged whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium depending upon the presence or absence of the wobbled information track, it is possible to surely judge whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium.
In another aspect of the record medium judging apparatus of the present invention, the writable record medium comprises a DVD-RW while the readable record medium comprises a DVD-ROM.
According to this aspect, it is possible to surely judge the record medium mounted or loaded in an information reproducing apparatus or the like, which is capable of reproducing both of the DVD-ROM and the DVD-RW for example, to thereby accurately reproduce those record mediums.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by one information recording apparatus provided with (a) the above described code judging apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), (b) a processing device, such as a data encoder or the like, for applying a control process, which is to control an operation of reproducing the record information from the writable record medium after recording, with respect to the record information to be recorded onto the writable record medium by using the detected information code, if the information code is recorded on the writable record medium, and (c) a recording device, such as a laser driver or the like, for recording the record information, to which the control process has been applied, onto the writable record medium.
According to this information recording apparatus of the present invention, since the information code is obtained and the record information is recorded onto the writable record medium after applying the control process with respect to the record information, it is possible to record the record information with applying the control process which is different for each writable record medium.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by another information recording apparatus provided with (I) the above described record medium judging apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects) (II) a processing device, such as a data encoder or the like, for applying a control process, which is to control an operation of reproducing the record information from the writable record medium after recording, with respect to the record information to be recorded onto the writable record medium by using the detected information code, if the record medium is the writable record medium on which the information code is recorded, and (III) a recording device, such as a laser driver or the like, for recording the record information, to which the control process has been applied, onto the writable record medium.
According to this information recording apparatus of the present invention, since the information code is obtained from the judged writable record medium and since the record information is recorded onto the writable record medium after applying the control process with respect to the record information, it is possible to judge the type of the writable record medium and record the record information with applying the control process which is different for each writable record medium.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a code judging method provided with: a moving process of moving a detecting device, such as an optical pickup or the like, for optically detecting an information code including at least identification information to individually identify a writable record medium, such as a DVD-RW or the like, in which record information can be written, from the writable record medium to thereby output an output signal, onto a set area, which is an area on the writable record medium where the information code is supposed to be recorded; and a judging process of judging whether or not the information code is recorded on the writable record medium, in accordance with the output signal outputted from the detecting device moved on the set area.
According to the code judging method of the present invention, it is judged whether or not the information code is recorded, in accordance with the output signal, which is outputted from the detecting device when it is moved on the set area. Thus, it is possible to reflect the result of the judgment as for whether or not the information code is recorded, to a process or processes after that.
In one aspect of the code judging method of the present invention, the judging process is provided with a binary-coding process of converting the output signal into a binary value and outputting a binary-coded signal, and the judging process judges that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium if an edge interval, which is an interval of a switching timing between binary values of the outputted binary-coded signal, is within a preset range of the edge interval corresponding to only the information code.
According to this aspect, since it is judged whether or not the information code is recorded depending upon whether or not the edge interval of the binary-coded signal is within the preset range of the edge interval corresponding to only the information code, it is possible to surely detect the presence or absence of the information code.
In another aspect of the code judging method of the present invention, the judging process is provided with: a first judging process of judging whether or not an output level of the output signal is changed across a preset standard level; a binary-coding process of converting the output signal into a binary value and outputting a binary-coded signal; and a second judging process of judging whether or not an edge interval, which is an interval of a switching timing between binary values of the outputted binary-coded signal, is within an identification interval range preset so as to include the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the record information code. The judging process judges that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium if a result judged by the first judging process indicates that the output level is changed across the standard level and if a result judged by the second judging process does not indicate that the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the information code is within the identification interval range.
According to this aspect, since the presence or absence of the information code is judged in accordance with the edge interval of the binary-coded signal as well as the output level of the output signal, it is possible to surely detect the presence or absence of the information code.
In this aspect, the edge interval of the output signal corresponding to the record information may be within a range, which is equal to or greater than 3 times of a preset standard clock cycle and is equal to or less than 14 times of the standard clock cycle, and the identification interval range may be longer than 2 times of the standard clock cycle and is shorter than 20 times of the standard clock cycle.
By constituting in this manner, it is possible to surely detect the absence or presence of the information code while restraining a harmful influence of a noise or the like.
In another aspect of the code judging method of the present invention, the code judging method is further provided with a decoding process of decoding the information code. Even if the judging process judges that the information code is not recorded on the writable record medium, if the information code is decoded by the decoding process, it is judged that the information code is recorded on the writable record medium.
According to this aspect, even if it is erroneously judged by the judging device that the information code is not recorded, if the information code is actually decoded, it is judged that the information code is certainly recorded on the writable record medium. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the process using the information code, which is to be executed, from being not executed.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a record medium judging method of judging whether a record medium is (i) a writable record medium on which an information code including at least identification information to individually identify the writable record medium is recorded, (ii) a writable record medium on which the information code is not recorded or (iii) a readable record medium on which record information is recorded in a read only manner. The record medium judging method is provided with (a) the above described code judging method of the present invention (including its various aspect), (b) a readable record medium judging process of judging whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium, on the basis of the output signal which is obtained by detecting the record information, and (c) a type judging process of (i) judging that the record medium is the writable record medium, on which the information code is recorded, if the code judging process judges that the information code is recorded, and (ii) judging that the record medium is the writable record medium, on which the information code is not recorded, if the code judging process judges that the information code is not recorded.
According to the record medium judging method of the present invention, it is judged whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium, in accordance with the output signal, which is obtained by detecting the record information, and also the type of the writable record medium is judged depending upon the presence or absence of the information code. Thus, it is possible to reflect the result of the judgment as for the type of the record medium, to a process or processes after that.
In one aspect of the record medium judging method of the present invention, record control information to control an operation of recording the record information is recorded in advance on the writable record medium by wobbling information track, and the readable record medium judging process judges that the record medium is the readable record medium if the wobbled information track is not detected on the record medium.
According to this aspect, since it is judged whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium depending upon the presence or absence of the wobbled information track, it is possible to surely judge whether or not the record medium is the readable record medium.
In another aspect of the record medium judging method of the present invention, the writable record medium comprises a DVD-RW while the readable record medium comprises a DVD-ROM.
According to this aspect, it is possible to surely judge the record medium mounted or loaded in an information reproducing apparatus or the like, which is capable of reproducing both of the DVD-ROM and the DVD-RW for example, to thereby accurately reproduce those record mediums.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by one information recording method provided with (a) the above described code judging method of the present invention (including its various aspects), (b) a processing process of applying a control process, which is to control an operation of reproducing the record information from the writable record medium after recording, with respect to the record information to be recorded onto the writable record medium by using the detected information code, if the information code is recorded on the writable record medium, and (c) a recording process of recording the record information, to which the control process has been applied, onto the writable record medium.
According to this information recording method of the present invention, since the information code is obtained and the record information is recorded onto the writable record medium after applying the control process with respect to the record information, it is possible to record the record information with applying the control process which is different for each writable record medium.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information recording method provided with (I) the above described record medium judging method of the present invention (including its various aspects) (II) a processing process of applying a control process, which is to control an operation of reproducing the record information from the writable record medium after recording, with respect to the record information to be recorded onto the writable record medium by using the detected information code, if the record medium is the writable record medium on which the information code is recorded, and (III) a recording process of recording the record information, to which the control process has been applied, onto the writable record medium.
According to this information recording method of the present invention, since the information code is obtained from the judged writable record medium and since the record information is recorded onto the writable record medium after applying the control process with respect to the record information, it is possible to judge the type of the writable record medium and record the record information with applying the control process which is different for each writable record medium.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.